The girl named Miki
by PainfulMystery
Summary: Team Hawk came back to Konoha... But who is this little girl with them? And what does Hinata have to do with all of this? Other pairings included. Characters are sometimes OOC.
1. Miki

**The girl named Miki**

"Sasuke, don't you think we can take a break? We're all covered in blood and tired from that big battle." Suigetsusaid sounding rather tired. "Yeah, as much as I hate to say this but Suigetsu Is right Sasuke-kun, plus there's a clearing over there and I sense no chakra from there." Karin said pointing ahead of them. "...Fine, we will have a break for the night take us there, Karin." Sasuke said in a cold tone. His new team is as worst as his former team-mates in Konoha. After a few minutes later they arrived at the clearing. "!" Everyone was shocked that they saw a little girl, who looked around the age of five looking back at them, her eyes blank. "?..What the- Karin I thought you said there was no one here!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin "Hey! You look at the girl! Do you see any chakra around her?" Karin yelled back at him. "Karin is right; this girl has no chakra at all... But how is she still standing? Wouldn't she be dead?" Juugo asked himself. "Well maybe she is dead. Look, she's not moving." Suigetsu pointed out.

"Well she looks pretty weak, she has no-" Karin couldn't even finish her sentence because the little girl's flashed her eyes to Karin's and sent Karin went flying back and flew in to a tree. With the impact of her hitting the tree with some much force she went into three trees in a row. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo's heads snapped in Karin's way. Juugo walked to her side. "Karin, are you okay?" He asked though he didn't really sound worried or liked he cared. "Why that little b-" again Karin didn't get to finish her sentence. "Hahahaha! Wow that little girl owned you! Holy crap that was funny!" Suigetsu Said laughing his head off.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at the little girl who was not even paying attention to the others, she was looking at him. He usually doesn't care about his team-mates but he was getting tired and decided he would just kill this little girl and get it over with. He turned on his Sharingan, he plan just to kill the girl with his Sharingan; no one can survive his eyes. He stared at her grinning, in a couple of seconds she will be screaming in pain to let her go and stuff. "Sasuke! What are you doing! That can kill her!" Juugo yelled at him. This is just a little girl; yeah she did injure Karin with just one blow, but using the Sharingan! That never is good news. Sasuke didn't listen to him, a couple seconds passed. No screams, no yells, no begs to let her go, only a blank stare and a blink.

"What is wrong with this girl? She didn't even budge! That attack can kill anyone, anyone!" Karin yelled really to no one. Sasuke was getting mad now, why isn't this girl dying? "Sasuke, maybe we should try and just talk to her." Juugo asked Sasuke. "Do whatever you want I don't care what you do to that girl." Sasuke said clearly mad at that little innocent looking girl. "Jeez, he's just mad he couldn't kill her. Let me do it." Suigetsu Said taking his s? From his back. "Yeah like you can kill her Suigetsu, if Sasuke can't you can't." Karin said. "Oh yeah? Well then after I kill her, I will kill you, cuz your no use to the team." Suigetsu Threaten Karin. "Everybody stop!" Juugo yelled at them; it stopped them all and they all looked at him, even the little girl. "There is something different about this girl, I feel a connection with her, and just let me talk to her before ya all go in killing mode." He said they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Fine, do what you wish." Sasuke said he had to see this.

Juugo slowly walked up to the girl. "Hi there, I won't hurt you. What's your name little girl?" he asked in his voice that he always uses when he connects with animals. His team had heard this voice before but he never used it to humans before. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, we all won't, please may I have you name?" he asked the child. She looked him in the eyes like she could see if he was saying the truth. "M-Miki." The young girl called Miki said in a weak voice. The voice reminded Sasuke of someone, an old class-mate. They never talked when they were in school but whenever he heard her voice she would always stumble over her words, Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga princess.

"Miki? What a cute name. Now may I asked if you have a connection with animals?" Juugo asked her. She nodded "L-let me s-show y-you K-Kura." Miki said before doing some hand signs then a 'puff' came and a little dog like animal came out. It was all black though her front paws were white and she had white hoops around her eyes; as to say, she was cute. "Is this Karu, Miki?" Juugo asked. She nodded again. "Ah, I see. It's getting dark out. Do you have a place to stay at?" Juugo asked her. "N-no." She answered. Juugo didn't even turn to look at Sasuke let alone ask him first. "Then you should come with us! We have plenty of room for you. And I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind, I think he want to know more about you powers. So, would you like to stay with us?" Juugo said. He already knew that Sasuke wanted to know more about her, and he did to so why not invite her to go with them. Juugo could sense that she is very strong. Maybe even in better use then Karin.

"Juugo! You can't just go inviting random people to come with us! She could be are enemy, at least get Sasuke's permission first!" Karin yelled at him. Sasuke just shrugged; acting like he didn't care...Acting. Karin glared at Miki. Miki just look at her blankly, knowing this Karin girl would look away with some fear. She was right. Miki looked back at Juugo who had just became friends with her. "I th-think t-that Ka-Karin girl d-doesn't l-like me." Miki said putting her head down; like she was sad. "Oh, don't worry about Karin. She's a sour puss all the time. She only likes Sasuke so ya don't have to worry." Suigetsu Said grinning at Miki. Miki did a little laugh.

"Hey, Miki." Everybody turn to the voice of Sasuke, who as leaning against a tree. "Y-yes?" she asked "Who are you parents?" He asked. Miki froze; she didn't like talking about her parents. But Sasuke wanted to know because it was killing him, this Miki girl reminded him of Hinata Hyuuga; her hair, her eyes colour and even the way she's talks. "I never meet my father, mother said that he didn't know she was pregnant with me and that he had to leave the town and he never came back to her and me. When this guy named Danzo, I'm pretty sure, found out that I was fatherless, he had control over a lot; he took me away from my mother, saying that it was bad to have a fatherless child- mommy put up a good fight but it was her against a whole bunch of bad guys and she got hurt badly because of me-and that it would be better for the town's name if I was to leave the town... So I was pulled away from the best, kindest, most beautiful mother, no person ever. Danzo order some of his followers to take me away to the forest to kill me but I-I did something really scary and they all died. I came here to run away from any other followers that would probably come and check on them to see what was taking so long because that was 2 years ago. So I wanted to test my powers and know how to control them so I come back to my mommy and run away together some where's far away." At that point Miki started cry so hard she couldn't talk. Her dog, Kura came up to her and laid her head in Miki's lap.

"Oh my god. How could that father just leave? She even said her mother was kind, caring and beautiful!" Karin said feeling a little sorry for the girl, and even forgot about the hit. "Man that sucks, I mean that Danzo dude wanted to kill her at age three maybe even younger" Suigetsu Added to Karin's phase. "Sasuke, can you put Karu asleep or something so I can get to Miki?" Juugo asked him. "No. Do it you self." Sasuke said going into his tent. "Oh come on Sasuke! You, out of all of us know more about what she's been though!" Juugo said knowing that would make him come out. But he did tell the truth, Sasuke went through a lot of family trouble and death.

"God....Fine." Sasuke mumbled as he came up to the dog and stared it in the eye. The dog eyes turn in cycles, her eyelids shut and Karu fell asleep. But to Suigetsu and Karin's surprises Sasuke put the dog on his shoulder and pit up the crying girl who was falling asleep and walked back in to his tent. Juugo smiled, he knew Sasuke was going to put Karu asleep though he didn't really think that he would let Miki sleep in his tent. "You guys can sleep I will watch." Sasuke said as he walked out of the tent. "Wow, Sasuke saying he would do look out tonight, that's rare. We should let him." Suigetsu Said laughing as he, Juugo and Karin walked to their tents.

About an hour and half later that night. "Hey Sasuke, I can do the look out. I'm not tired and I think Miki should have more protection." Juugo said. "Well then go protect her then, I'm good out here." Sasuke said rather annoyed. "Sasuke, you know I meant you. Now go in your tent and watch over her. You at of all of us could comfort her; you know what she's been though." Juugo said to Sasuke in a 'Do it now!' kind a tone. "Ugh, fine." Sasuke said annoyed. _Why did it have to be me?_ _Why not Juugo? He's 'friends' with this girl._ He thought as he walked into the tent and sat down across from the sleeping girl.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to small screams and cries. He tired to go back to asleep but more quiet screams and cries came. "Ugh, will this girl shut up?" Sasuke mutter to himself. "Hey, little girl, wake up will you." Sasuke whispered shaking Miki. "M-mommy? Is t-that you? Did y-you come back?" Miki cried in a low voice. "No. It's Sasuke. Now stop crying." Sasuke said stern. "D-daddy?" Miki said "You came to bring me back to mommy in Konoha? Let's go to mommy then!" This girl was still sleeping, she had to be. "Get up!" Sasuke yelled at her. It woke up every body. "What that- Was that you Sasuke? Jeez, loud much?" Suigetsu complained. "Ugh, just shut up and get up, Suigetsu" Karin yelled at him getting out of her tent. "What's up Sasuke?" Juugo asked him, he never yelled 'wake up!' before at them, weird.

"S-Sasuke?" Miki's little voice asked waking from her dream. Everybody came into his tent. "She's from Konoha." Sasuke said a little shocked. "What!" Karin and Suigetsu yelled. "Hmm, I have to say Konoha has some strong Kids now." Juugo joked. "Well, Miki did say 'Danzo' remember?" he continued. "She has to be Hinata's daughter." Sasuke said. "Hinata?" The three asked. "Yeah, Miki has the same eye colour, hair colour, even the way she talks, the sound too, she looks so much like her, but who is the father?" Sasuke said not answering them. "Hinata was really good at lying; so I'm guessing Miki's father didn't have to leave but I think he probably died." He added. "It can't be Naruto if my prediction is correct, maybe Shino; no she has no connection to bugs, she would have used the bugs when she attacked Karin. Maybe Kiba, yeah Hinata and Kiba had a big strong relationship and Miki has a connection with animals just like Kiba." He continued "Or some random guy got her pregnant and ran a way?" Karin suggested. They all glared at her. "What? It could happen." She said in defence.

"No. Mommy would never lie to me." Miki said but nobody heard her because they were all off in their own conversation. "Hinata's her mother."; "Who is Hinata?"; "Do you know what I noticed? She doesn't stumble over her words anymore"; "Yeah, me too."; "If you think it's Hinata so much then just ask her!" they all turn to Miki. "Miki, Is your mother Hinata Hyuuga from the village hidden in the leaves?" Sasuke asked. "I ran away from those men who were trying to kill me and when you guys found me I was training my powers because I have no control over them, why I was training was for me to get stronger so I save my mommy, Hinata from that Danzo guy." Miki said taking a breath. "So it is Hinata." Sasuke said to himself. "Wait you said you don't have control over your powers?" Juugo asked Miki. "Yes that is true, so I'm really sorry for attacking you before, Karin." Miki apologized to Karin. "Hey, no problem I insult you by the way you looked, I should be the one apologizing." Karin admitted. "Well mommy always apologized to everyone so I think I should apologize." Miki told her. "Okay, now I'm sure that Hinata is her mother." Sasuke confirmed.

When they were packing up their camp Karin suggested, "Hey, maybe we should go to Konoha. I think we should settle down, plus we can find out who her father is and if we can find him Miki can live in peace with her mother!" Everybody like and agreed with the idea. "So it's agreed, we're going to Konoha!" Suigetsu yelled and started running. "Hey! Wait up!" Karin yelled. "Umm, Sasuke I think Miki should ride on your shoulder, you're the strongest one here so that means you can protect her better than any of us." Juugo said to Sasuke. "Yeah! I want to ride on Sasuke-kun's shoulders! Can I? Can I?" Miki begged, with puppy eyes. "...Fine, but about your dog." Sasuke told her "Ah, Karu? Yes okay hey Karu it's time to go back girl." Miki said and with a bark and 'puff' Karu was gone. "Okay, ready!" Miki said as Sasuke bent down so she could get on.

"Okay, let's go and catch up with Suigetsu" Karin said as they ran off. Five minutes later they found Suigetsu sitting on a dead tree waiting for them. "There you guys are! You guys are slow! I had to sit here for a long time and wait!" Suigetsu yelled, mostly at Karin. "Well sorry you got lost and you don't know where to go." Karin said and stuck out her tongue. Miki laughed at her statement. Then continue on with Sasuke leading them. "Wee! We're going really fast! Go faster, faster Sasuke-kun!" Miki yelled laughing "I think her child side is on." Juugo told everybody laughing too, even Sasuke smiled.

"It should be half a day for us to get there but we're going to get there in three hours, four hours at the most, got it." Sasuke told them. "Yes!" They all said. "Sasuke-kun, are you the leader of them?" Miki asked. "Yes, and he is a mean one too." Suigetsu joked. That got a glare from Sasuke. "What? I was joking." Suigetsu said putting his hands in front of him like defending himself. "Hey guys head's up. There's some ninja's up head!" Karin yelled. "How many are there?" Sasuke asked Karin. "Umm, there are 6 of them." She answered. Miki shoved her head into Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, we are skilled ninja; we can take them." Sasuke told her trying to comfort her, something he never did in a **long **time. It seemed to work, she nodded and lifted her head.

"There from Konoha!" Karin said as they came in view. The ninja were in a fighting pose and one of them spoke. "Guys, look at that girl on his shoulders, it the girl that Danzo told us to find and kill." Another added, "So ya have been hanging out with Sasuke? Kill her." He ordered the others. They all came in attack. Sasuke and Suigetsu took on three of them and Karin and Juugo took on the other two. Just after a couple of minutes the four of them had all five of the enemies lying on the ground covered in blood, dead. Miki tired not to look at the blood but her eyes started turning red. "Jeez, we were ordered to kill the girl, not Sasuke and them. I guess I have to do it myself." The last Konoha ninja muttered to himself as he ran to Miki. "Miki!" Sasuke yelled

Miki turn to look at Sasuke and saw the ninja running towards her. The ninja stopped and fell to his knees and screamed in pain gripping his head. "AHH! LET ME GO!" The screaming stop after a couple of minutes as the man died. Miki's red eyes with the three black dots stopped spinning and returned to her normal eye colour. She looked at the others who looked at her shocked, then she look at the dead man in front of her. "D-did I do this?" she asked in a weak sounding voice. They all nodded, Miki started to cry "Y-you see I-I'm a mon-monster!" She cried. Juugo, the first one to get out of shock yelled at Sasuke "She is your child Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't move. "I thought you didn't even like anyone in Konoha!" Karin told him. He was still in Shock. "Yo, Sasuke! You hear us?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke didn't reply, he walked up to Miki and bent down so he could look her in her eyes. "Let's get you and me to Hinata." He said and pick her up, "Let's go, we need to get to Konoha as soon as possible!" he told the others before running full speed ahead. The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.

"Sasuke, hey wait up!" Karin yelled as her, Juugo and Suigetsu ran after him and Miki. Sasuke and Miki were in there own convocation. "So, you're my daddy, right?" Miki asked Sasuke. "Y-yes. Are you sure Hinata's your mother?" He asked in return. "Yep! And I love her more than anyone!" Miki aid proudly. By that time the other caught up with them. "So, is she your?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. "Yes, and now I have to talk to Hinata. If Miki is not under good protection who knows what the enemy would do to her. I heard they were after the Hyuuga's eyes and even my eyes to, but both Hyuuga and Uchiha's eyes together..." Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence. He wouldn't have cared if he didn't even know the girl, god he would probably kill the girl with his own hand. But now that it's his child, it feels weird and just feels guilty just thinking about the thought of her being killed.

"But, what about staying in Konoha?" Karin asked she was really hoping they would stay there. "It all depends now." Sasuke said her too wanted to go back, and stay in Konoha. "But I want Daddy to stay in Konoha!" Miki said in a sad tone. "Don't worry; will we do our best, right?" Juugo said trying to comfort everybody. "Yeah, let's think of this as a mission. And we are not allowed to fail!" Suigetsu said trying to get everybody's courage up more. Everybody heard Miki mumble something like Byakugan then her eyes like up. "Look daddy! Konoha is right up there!" Miki yelled happily. She will finally get to see her mother after two years.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino!" a girl with blond hair yelled after the three. "Ino-chan?" The shy Hinata asked looking behind her. "You guys! I just heard that Sasuke and his team came here!-" Ino got cut off by Kiba "So? What does that do with us?" he asked annoyed. "Well, they have a little girl with them too." Ino said looking at Hinata. Ino was one of the nicest person Hinata had by her side when she had the Miki and when Danzo took Miki. "Do you think-" Hinata got cut off when an ANBU came. "Miss Hinata, the hokage request you're present right now." He said and diapered with the smoke. "Excuse me please." Hinata bowed and turned around to leave but got caught by Kiba on the arm.

"Hinata don't think we will just let you go alone when Sasuke just came in to town. We're coming with you." Kiba said serious. He remembered when Hinata was for some reason more depressed then Sakura when Sasuke left the village, and he doesn't what that to happen again. "Are you sure you guys would be allowed to come?" Hinata asked them. "Even If we aren't allowed to come we are coming anyways Hinata-chan!" Ino said as she took Hinata hand as they started running to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, you called me?" Hinata bowed. "Yes, I did but I think I only asked for you?" The Hokage pointed out at the other three standing with her. " Umm, they wouldn't take no for a ans-" Hinata stopped midway because when she looked up her eyes met with Sasuke's. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata said pointing to of course, Sasuke. But it wasn't Sasuke who said anything but a little girl from behind him. "Mommy!" Miki yelled as she ran up to her mother. "Miki? I was so worried, oh thank god your okay!" Hinata said as she picked up her child in her arms and hugging her so hard. "I'm really glad too mommy! And guess what I met daddy! He's is really nice to me!" Miki said happily. Hinata froze, Miki has been with Sasuke? How long? "Hinata." Sasuke's voice sounded cold, but yet seemed so soft to her. "Y-yes?" She started stumbling over her words. "Why didn't you tell me I had a child!" He yelled. Ino, Shino, Kiba and the Hokage gasped "His Miki's father?" Kiba yelled. Oh he couldn't wait to get his hand on Sasuke. "How could I? You left this village and never came back till now!" Hinata yelled back, he couldn't blame her on this. "Please stop fighting." Miki asked but sadly no one heard her. "Well then why didn't you get an abortion? It would have made both of our lives easier!" Sasuke yelled at Hinata. "T-the reason why I keep her was because when y-you left I was devastated and when I found out that I was pregnant, I knew it was with your child. Sasuke I loved you! And I still do! When I saw Miki I could see you in her eyes! But when Danzo took her away from me I couldn't take it anymore! My mask, everything I did to make me look happy, everything broke! I was lost. You don't even know how happy I was when Ino-chan said that she saw you and a little girl come came here!" by this point Hinata as crying and sobbing. "Hinata." Sasuke said gentle as he took a step closer to her.

"Don't even think about coming any closer Sasuke!" Kiba growled jumping in front of Hinata, who was down on her knees. A 'Hinata-chan' and a 'Mommy' was heard as Ino and Miki ran to her. "Hey, its okay come on let's take you and Miki home." Ino said as her and Shino lifted Hinata up. "Sasuke just let them take her." Karin told him quietly. "No, I won't let them take Miki or Hinata." Sasuke snapped at her and ran after the five leaving. "Oh great here we go, Suigetsu and Karin, you guys stay here and talk to the Hokage about our stay and I will go to Sasuke; he'll need back up." Juugo told the two and left, leave two nodding ninja and one Hokage that had no idea about what happened.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards the crying women in Shino's arms. Ino, who was holding Miki's hand so she wouldn't run, Kiba and Shino turned around and Hinata looked up from all her tears. "Hinata, the reason I left was because I wanted to protect you from myself! I was a monster, I wanted to control myself before I could see you, and in this case Miki too! I knew if I ever ran in to you Konoha would protect you from me! I love you too, and when I met Miki just by her looks in knew that's she was your! And I even to myself that I would kill anyone who was her father because I knew that someone had touched you." Sasuke told her, though everyone heard him. Hinata tired to get out of Shino's grip but he mistook it and hold on to her harder. "Shino let her go please. Sasuke had said the truth." Ino said; she had been though this with Shikamaru. "But Ino-!" Kiba tired to disagree but Shino let go of Hinata and she ran right up to Sasuke and knock him down with a hug. "I missed you so much! I never let anybody come close to me because I always had a feeling you'd come back!" she told him. Sasuke took her head in his hands and kissed her. To Hinata it felt like a cloud of all the sadness and all the bad feeling she had was gone. Replaced by happiness, love and she felt like she was wanted by her one and only love, Sasuke. "Umm, I wasn't planning on seeing this..." Juugo said shocked as he saw his team-mate and this Hinata girl kissing. "That's what I was thinking..." Kiba replied. Miki looked up from her parents kissing and met with Juugo's eyes. "Juugo!" she yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

Hinata and Sasuke stopped 'making out' and looked at Miki hugging Juugo. "You know Juugo, is it? Well anyway Miki still doesn't have a godfather; and she seems to like you a lot." Hinata said with a sigh of hint in her voice as she looked at Juugo. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "Yes, yes! I want uncle Juugo to be my god thingy!" Miki yelled as she ran around Hinata and Sasuke. "Sure, why not." Sasuke shrugged. "Ino! Ino, where are you?" A voice yelled from behind Ino.

Everybody looked in the direction of the voice. "Shika!" Ino yelled happily as she ran up to her husband and hugged him. "God, I had to look all over the town for you, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Shikamaru I told you not to say that in front of the kids!" Ino told him. "Kids?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who the- Sasuke?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Yeah, so what's happened sense I've been gone?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the young kid, who seemed around 5 beside Shikamaru and Ino, also a younger child in his arms.

"Ino-chan and S-Shikamaru-kun are married. The little boy there is Darien," Hinata was cut off by the boy saying 'I'm a big boy!' She smiled. "Of course. And the g-girl there is his little sister, Meelie!" Hinata said pointing to Ino's children. They all stood there till Shikamaru notice the girl between Sasuke and Hinata. "Is that...?" Hinata squealed, nodding. "Yeah, this is Miki." Sasuke said for Hinata because she keeps on squealing and hugging her daughter. "Oh, oh! Shika-kun! Sasuke-kun is Miki's father!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru stared. "By... Blood?" He asked surprised. They of them nodded. "Oh." No one could say anything else because a Blond with blue eyes ran over yelling 'Sasuke-baka!' They all turned to see Naruto with Sakura right behind him. "N-Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, team 7 had gone on a mission just yesterday and they weren't a suppose to be back till 2 more days. Both runners stopped right in front of Sasuke. It was silent till Naruto broke into tears and hugged Sasuke, much to Sasuke's dislike. "I knew you would come back! You baka! You kind of had me worried!" Naruto stepped back to look Sasuke up and down. "You've changed." He pointed out, Sasuke had grown very handsome and taller, and he looked very attractive even though he was very tired. Sakura wiped some tears from her eyes. "I missed you Sasuke-kun! You must have a reason to come back!" She said, you could see the small sparkle in her eyes, trying to make herself believe he came back for her. It was a couple of seconds before Sasuke answered. "I came back for Hinata," Sakura's eyes widened, Hinata? He came back for Hinata? ", and my daughter." He finished. "WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto yelled at once. "You're.... Daughter?" Sakura asked at the same time Naruto asked, "You're Miki's father?" He nodded.

"So, what's the Hokage going to think about this?" Kiba asked, trying to back the weird mood. "W-will daddy stay?" Miki asked, sounding scared. Hinata smiled at her daughter a hugged her, of course Hun." Karin and Suigetsu '_puffed' _and said that the Hokage wanted to see team hawk and Hinata and Miki right away. So the six of them left for the Hokage Tower.

"Lady Hokage, y-you called?" Hinata bowed, as the rest of them. "Yes, I did Hinata. I did because; I HAVE NO FRINGING IDEA OF WHAT IS GOING ON!" Hinata cringed by the loud voice of the hokage. "M-my deepest apologies my Lady! Pl-please let me explain," the hokage nodded and took a seat. ", before Sasuke-kun left... We had a secret relationship. No one knew, the night he left, and well he gave me a farewell gift, which left me p-pregnant...Then I had Miki. Two years after the birth," Hinata had to wipe was tears from her eyes before she continued, Sasuke took her hand and in twined their hand together. She looks at him, then down to Miki who was holding her other hand not paying attention to anything that was happening and smiled. ", then Danzo... T-took my daughter away from me after he somehow found out who Miki's father was. Then, after three years of waiting for her, she comes back with the love of my life, Sasuke!" Hinata was smiling, though her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I understand, I've lost two of the most important people in my life, I'm happy that you got yours back." The hokage said, taking Hinata in a hug. " I will permit Sasuke, and these people to be ninja's of Konoha. You three." Pointing to Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. ", come back to my office tomorrow." And with that the six of them left for Hinata's house.

"Sasuke-kun has a daughter! I can't believe it!" Sakura cried. "I know! Miki's 5 so, that means he would have been, umm 15, 16..." Naruto kept on mumbling numbers trying to find out how old Sasuke was. "Sasuke is 22 and Hinata is 21 now, so he would have been 18 and Hinata would have 17. But she was 18 when Miki was born." Shikamaru told them, not blinking an eye. It was easy for him because first, he was a genius and second, he's and Ino's son is 1 month older the Miki. "That still doesn't make me believe it!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura, if you hadn't been busy pretending crying when Sasuke left, then you would have noticed Hinata's behaviour when Sasuke left." Shino said, turning to leave. "Bye." Sakura blinked, she had never noticed.

"It still looks the same mommy~!" Miki exclaimed as she ran to the front door. "Yes, I've never changed anything so you won't get lost." Hinata smiled, she then turned to face everyone else. "Please make yourself at home." She bowed. Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin's mouths drooped, this home was huge.... It's not even a house, more like a mansion. They all went inside. "You lived here all alone?" Karin asked. "Y-yes, when I had Miki, father said it would be good if we had our own place. But not too far from the Hyuuga Household! Though there were always maids here, also most of the time Kiba-kun, Ino-chan, Neji-nii-chan or Hanabi-onee-chan was here so it didn't seem so empty." Hinata explained "Please let me show you to your rooms." She said as she started up the stairs Miki right behind her. Once they got to the hallway where all the room were, Hinata started pointing to their bedrooms. "Juugo, the first one on the right is yours, Suigetsu, the first one on the left is yours," they walked past a couple of other doors "Karin this one here is yours," Hinata pointed to one on the right, two doors down from Juugo's. Then they continued down past three more doors on both sides. "And Sasuke, this one is yours." Hinata said, pointing to his door to the right. "It's right a crossed from mommy and right next to Miki's!" Sasuke's daughter said throwing her hands up in joy.

"Ah, why does Sasuke get to be next to Hina-chan and Miki?" Suigetsu whined. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu when Hinata joked, "Because if Miki starts to cry or whines, Sasuke-kun will be the one who gets up!" she smiled at Sasuke, he frowned and she stuck her tongue at him. It was something she would always do, only to him, to tease him. "Now, you guys can get settled in you rooms and I'll come and get you, and Miki, you can... get use of... Things in the house again." Hinata stumbled over what to say to Miki, and then she turned her back to everyone and headed down the stairs.

"Well," Karin started to talk once Hinata was in the kitchen and Miki left to her room to explore her closet. "This feels different." Juugo and Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "And nice, hey Sasuke is this how you felt before you left? A nice, cozy, friendly atmosphere." Juugo asked looking at Sasuke. "Sure, why not." He muttered turning around to his new room. "Oi, he's just mad that we're here so he can't be all over Hinata," Suigetsu had to dodge a kunai that was thrown at him by Sasuke, "and that he's not sharing a room with Hina-chan~ 3!" And with that said he was thrown to the floor by Sasuke. "Shut up!" The look in Sasuke's eyes could kill the hokage. The things Suigetsu said were true, but Sasuke would never say that to THEM.

"Umm, m-maybe I sho-should go back down and come back to tell you supper is read... Because it looks like you guys are... Busy?" Hinata said starting to turn so she couldn't see what was going on between Sasuke and Suigetsu and started to head back down stairs. "H-Hinata." Sasuke got off top of the scared Suigetsu and appeared beside Hinata, who was already half way down the long staircase, in a moment. Karin yelled at Suigetsu to get up and they followed Hinata and Sasuke when Juugo went to get Miki.

Once they all were settled in at the rather big dinner table, two servants came into the room with food that would make you drool. "Lady Hinata," they bowed after they had set all the food on the table. They then turn to face Sasuke and Miki, "Lord Sasuke, Lady Miki, we are very grateful that you have returned my princess." Miki smiled at them, "I've missed us too, Angelina, Sean!" She said with her mouth full. "Miki, manners please, also Angelina, Sean, please eat with us. The two of them were shocked, yeah they usually eat with Hinata, but she has guests. "B-but you have guests my lady." Angelina said quickly. "You have eaten with Hanabi and Neji, haven't you? They are guests as well, so it can't be any difference with these guests... Or is it t-that you do not w-want to eat with me?" Hinata made a face that no one could say no to. Angelina looked at Sean, who sighed. "I'll ask the cook to make two more plates. Hinata beamed while Angelina sat next to Juugo who smiled welcome to her.

Sean came back with a laid back walk, and then sat between Hinata and Angelina. Everybody started up in their own little conversations till they all ended up on the same thing, Miki bring up an idea. "Mommy, can we go shopping tomorrow?" That caught most of everybody's attention. "Hmm, you're right, we should. You need new clothes, so does Juugo-kun, Sasuke-kun, Karin-chan and Suigetsu-kun! We'll go tomorrow!" Hinata smiled and finished her supper. "Shopping!" Karin squeaked. Everybody cringed. "Sorry, Karin hasn't shopped for a LONG time." Suigetsu told them. "Really? Karin hunny, isn't that bad for your health? Well, I'll fix that! We're going to have some fun tomorrow!" Hinata beamed. The all finished supper and headed up the stairs. Karin and Hinata partially skipped up the stairs. "It's very late, goodnight." Hinata told Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. "You don't have to go right to bed, but I'll tell you that rooming around tonight will be a bad idea, you probably wouldn't be able to find your room," Hinata warned them before taking Miki's hand to walking her to her room, as they pasted Sasuke, Miki slipped her hand into he's and pulled him along.

Once Hinata and Sasuke finally got Miki in bed, which means tell her they will buy her a lot of stuff tomorrow, letting her see Ino, Shikamaru and their kids and promising her that Sasuke will stay with them, they left the room after saying good-night. "Well, good-night Sasuke, we have lots of things to do tomorrow, so you better get some sleep." She kissed his cheek and started to turn around. Well, she would have turned around, but Sasuke had her in his grip, body to body and his grip wasn't getting any loose. "S-Sasuke, let g-go." She said starting to shutter. "Hinata." That's all Sasuke said, in the same voice he said her name when they were in the Hokage's tower' a voice that said "Tell me, now." Hinata finally turned her head to face him. Sasuke felt a tug of guilt when he saw the tears that ran down from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hinata cried. "What?" Sasuke asked. "I told my-myself that you w-would never come back if I was w-w-weak." Hinata hiccupped and leaned her head in to Sasuke's chest. "B-but, here y-you come h-home, for m-me and you b-bring my daughter back! Even through I'm s-still w-weak, you came back. T-thank you, Sasuke" Now Sasuke didn't know what the tears where for, but he deleted that thought away and hugged Hinata, and mumbled, "You're not weak Hinata; you are one of the strongest person I know; now we have to sleep." Hinata's grip on his shirt tightened, like she didn't want him to leave. "D-don't leave, S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed and lifted her up and carried her bride style to her king sized bed. He used one arm to hold her because she wouldn't let go, and use his other hand to lift the covers and climbed in, with Hinata holding to him. "Thank you." She whispered before she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

Just looking at Hinata, the youngest Uchiha fell in love all over again.


	2. Getting ready

Chap. 2 (The girl named Miki)

"Mommy, daddy! It's morning! Wake up!" Miki yelled as she ran in and jumped on them. "Ughh, 5 more minutes!" Hinata groaned turning around so her back as to them. Sasuke sat up and looked over at Hinata; she never had been a morning person.

"Come on Miki, leave your mom alone. She`ll come down when she`s ready." He saw Miki's pout and added, "But, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are morning people..." And with that Miki was out the door and into the hallway.

Open, Karin's scream, slam. Open, a "What do you want brat?", slam. Open, silence, and slam. Miki then came running into the room where Sasuke and Hinata were.

"Karin screamed when I woke her, Suigetsu was grumpy and Juugo was already awake." Miki said, suddenly changed the subject. "I'm hungry! Let's eat now!" She said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and tired to pull him out of the bed.

"I need to get dressed; you go on downstairs, okay?" He said as he slipped his hand out of her little grip. She nodded and skipped out of the room. A '_Good morning Miki._' And a '_Morning Juugo!"_ were heard.

"Hinata-chan, where are the clothes I wore yesterday?" Sasuke asked, Hinata groaned again and mumbled "On the dresser." Sasuke turned to see his clothes on, well the dresser. They were smooth and warm, one of the maids probably washed all team Hawks clothes last night he thought. "I'm going downstairs, when you're ready, come down." Sasuke told her and headed to the dining room.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Karin said smiling to him from her seat. Juugo nodded to before he had to turn his attention back to Miki and Suigetsu said something but he didn't understand because he had his mouth full, which to a hit in the head by Karin saying not to talk with his mouth full.

"God, you are such a child Suigetsu!" Karin complained to him when Suigetsu just smirked and opened his mouth to show her his chewed up food. "EWWW! Get away from me!" She yelled, punching him in the stomach.

After 30 minutes Hinata finally came down to the dinner table, still in her pjs. "Morning." She mumbled and dragged her feet her seat at the table. "She's not a morning person." Sasuke explained to the ones who were looking at Hinata weirdly.

"Oh, Juugo, guess what?" Miki suddenly exclaimed. "hmm?"

Miki had an evil smile and yelled, "Mommy and daddy slept together last night!" Hinata jumped and blushed the deepest colure of pink-red when the rest of them choked on the food they were eating.

There was a silence till Angelina and Sean came in, "Wasup?"Sean asked in he's cool guy voice. No one answered, so Miki decided to tell them too. "Mommy and daddy were sleeping together." Sean tired not to laugh when Angelina just smiled and pushed her and Sean out of the room.

"Um, so when are we going to town?" Karin finally talked. "Oh, just let Miki and I get dressed and we can go!" Hinata told me glad that she got a distraction from the fact. Miki and Hinata went up to their rooms and Hinata got dressed in a cute light blue dress that cut off just above her knees. She then went into her closet and came out with a little pink dress for Miki.

"Ten-Ten-chan gave this to you on your first birthday; she said that it's good to have clothes for when you get older. I hope it fits!" Hinata's smile widened when Miki got the dress on, it fit perfectly, she would have to thank Ten-Ten the next time she saw her.

She took Miki's hand and headed to the dining room. "That looks really cute on her!" Karin cued at Miki. "Ten-Ten-chan gave it to her." Hinata said just bring the fact out there. "You look really nice too, Hinata." Sasuke said, not really liking that the dress is showing too much and she's going into town. He only wanted himself to be able to see that... Damn, he's obsessed. "Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata blushed.

After everyone got their shoes on they headed out to the village, Hinata knew for sure that she would be blushing the whole time because of the stares she knew people would give them.

Everybody was looking pretty happy till Juugo sighed and decided to remind Karin and Suigetsu. "Uh, I hate to be the one to break the mood, but the Hokage asked us to meet her today, remember?" Karin's mood and smile faded. "You mean... No shopping?" Juugo shook his head, _no._ "...... Fine." Karin said grumpily and Suigetsu just sighed.

"Hokage-sama won't keep you all day, how about we meet at Ino's flower shop! You guys can ask the Hokage where it is when you guys are done!" Hinata told them, trying her best to cheer up. "Okay... But promise that we can still go shopping!" Karin yelled. Hinata smiled at her "Of course! We'll see you guys later!" Hinata waved. "Buh-bye!" Miki yelled to them are they disappeared out of sight.

Right when Hinata finally got her courage to face the village, some girls around the same age as her walked by, "Why would Sasuke-kun want to be with the likes of that girl? I mean, she has a daughter, that Hyuuga is a spoiled bitch!" the girl next to her agreed "Yeah, Sasuke-kun should leave her!" Well that means Sasuke still has fan girls.

Hinata dipped her head down to cover her face with her hair. Are they true? Is she really a spoiled bitch? She shuddered; she's never used to be called a bitch. Sasuke glared at the girls who were walking by them and turned to Hinata.

"Don't listen to them Hinata, I would never leave you, and you are NOT a spoiled bitch, you've been through too much to be one." Sasuke assured her in his sweetest voice. Hinata looked up and him, "O-okay, thank y-you." She whispered.

"Mommy, those people aren't nice, so don't listen to them!" Miki said not knowing that Sasuke already cheered her up. "Okay, Miki-chan." Hinata smiled taking Sasuke's hand and Miki taking his other one as they dragged him into the village, first they want to do is shopping.

_Oh, this will be joy. _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okayyy, that this chapter is a lot sorter than the first but, ...... Yeah I don't know what to say after the but. Anyways I hope you like the story so far (/\/\) I always need people to encourage me cause my friends are not into Naruto or any kinds of manga, one of them even called me weird T.T But she's not really my best friend. Cuz I think best friends don't call best friends weird unless there joking or shit. But enough about my fairly odd personal life hahah, bye :P Oh yeah, the characters personalities are not all the same as in the manga, but I think you all probably know that if you read till here heheh. PEACE OUT. _


	3. In town!

Chapter 3 (The girl named Miki)

Hinata was right when she thought lots of people would stare at them but, she surprised herself and barely noticed the other people. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face and was laughing along with Miki. Sasuke, being who he was could only have a small smile, well it was more a little like a smirk but it always turned into a frown and a glare at all the perverts and guys of all ages when he caught them staring with hearts in their eyes looking at Hinata.

Well, he wouldn't say it out loud, around all these people, but Hinata look very beautiful in that dress with her long silky hair that ends around her butt. And Miki was really pretty; the maids had given Miki a bath so her hair had a shine to it. Her hair was a little darker then Hinata's, it was almost black like Sasuke's. Even if Hinata had just put her hair up quickly so that the others didn't have to wait long, her two pigtails looked really cute, and with the little pink dress she was wearing made her look even more innocent then she was.

"Hina-chan~!" A female voice called out from the crowd of people out on the nice spring weekend. Hinata turn around and her smile grew bigger. "Ino-chan, a-and Ten-Ten-chan, Hi!" Ten-Ten ran ahead of Ino and hugged Hinata. "Oh, Hinata I've head, where is she?" She let Hinata go so Hinata could show her Miki. Ten-Ten put on a big smile. "I-it's the dress I gave her!" She noticed she then hugged Miki.

"Oh, Miki I've missed you so much, we did!" Miki smiled and hugged her back. "And I haven't forgot any of you guys, I've missed you too Ten-Ten-chan!" Miki said. "She remembered my name! Oh I love you Miki!" Ten-Ten yelled cheerily and hugged Miki again. Sasuke stared as the women kept on hugging his daughter, god all he knew about this women was her name, and he looked slightly annoyed. Ino laughed at him quietly. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, after her and Neji finally get a child she won't go all gaga over Miki, or even my children."

_So she's Neji's girl. _Sasuke thought. "Well, if Neji doesn't want to, I can't force him!" Ten-Ten snapped at Ino, and then froze, damn she forgot that Sasuke came back, also that Ino already told her that Sasuke was the father, but she really didn't believe it. "So, are you really Mi-" Ten-Ten got caught off by Sasuke. "Yeah." Ten-Ten nodded when she realised that Hinata was holding on to Sasuke, _It's her choice. She looks very happy and I want the best for her. _Ten-Ten thought to herself and bid her goodbyes and gave a look to Sasuke that said 'Don't you EVER hurt either of them.' Then she left to go find Neji before he got inpatient.

After walking around town a little, people were still looking at Sasuke or Hinata or all of them but didn't say anything because of the glares Sasuke or Ino would give them. Ino was the first one to notice Miki's steps were slowing down and she wasn't talking as much. "Miki, hunny if you want I can get Shikamaru to come get you and you can play with Meelie and Darien." Ino told her. Hinata and Sasuke stopped too and looked at Ino and then Miki.

Miki's eyes lit up and looked her mother. "Can I mommy?" Hinata smiled at her "Yes, of course you can!" She said without hesitation, it was at lease something she could do for her daughter because she didn't even notice that Miki was tired and anyways, she knew Miki would be safe with Shikamaru; he was ANBU and even though he thinks almost everything is troublesome, he would protect the children. "Yah! Thank you mommy!" Miki exclaimed hugging her, she still had lots of energy even though she was tired.

Ino called Shikamaru, he arrived, Ino said something, he sigh and probably said it would be troublesome, Ino got mad and yelled at him, he sighed and nodded, Ino called for Miki, Miki took Shikamaru's hand and they puffed away in a cloud of smoke. "When Shikamaru arrived, he left your kids home, alone?" Hinata asked worried. Ino smiled assuring her, "don't worry, he had Choji over at our place, if he ever left my babies home alone, let's just say he wouldn't be ever walk, talk, or do anything again." Hinata nodded, but she didn't look up from the ground. "Hina-chan, its okay that you didn't notice. You were having fun and Miki didn't say anything about it trust me, there has been many times I hasn't notice things my children have done."Ino told her. She then mumbled something about them being devils at times but Hinata didn`t hear.

"Oh yeah Ino, we're meeting Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu at your flower shop." Hinata said as she turned her shoulder to see Ino. "Okay! Let's head there then." And with that the three of them headed towards Ino's flower shop. Ino's shop was like her parents, her and Shikamaru's house was built on the shop. The bottom floor was her pretty little shop filled with flowers and the 2 other stages were their house.

As soon as Hinata and Ino entered the little shop Hinata took Ino hand and pulled her to a room. "Sasuke-kun, Ino and I are going to make vases so you can just look around!" And before he could answer she and Ino disappeared in the room. He could hear the voices and the giggles coming from the room. Grabbing his attention Sasuke leaned towards the room. That is till a scream made his head whip around.

It was a girl's scream but it wasn't because she was scared... It was a fangirl scream. "Look its Sasuke Uchiha!" Damn, he was kind a hoping the village didn't hate him from the bottom of their hearts, but why oh why did the girls still have their goddamn crushes on him.

Ino and Hinata ran out the room. But they got run over by the 5 girls who ran in the store, now surrounding Sasuke. "Oh it's been so long! I've missed you Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls partially yelled in his ear, another one agreed "Yeah, me too, but more!" the girls started yelling at each other and tired to flirt with him at the same time. Sasuke just glared at them. "Leave, now." His voice sounded like the devil let him borrow his, the devils, own voice. The girl's eyes grew big and then the girls seemed to shrink into little mouses and they ran out the store.

There as an awkward silence after the girls zoomed out of the store, but thankfully was ended when Karin and Suigetsu burse through the door. With Juugo silently walking behind them. "Attention all! We are now villagers of Konoha!" Suigetsu yelled scaring the only shopper in Ino's flower shop and she ran out.

"Jeez way to go; you scared my only customer." Ino scolded the young man who had yelled. "Oh right, Ino you don't k-know Sasuke-kun's friends. Ino, this is Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo." Hinata pointed to each one. "And guys, th-this is my best friend, Ino!" She finished cheerily. "HI!" Ino said rather loud. "And she thinks I'm loud..." Suigetsu mumbled to himself. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said Suigetsu, may you repeat?" Ino asked, but her smile was dark and said evil all over it. "S-sorry, I didn't say a-anything." The youngest ex-team hawk member apologised, it was clear that no one wanted to mess with this girl.

Juugo nodded to her and turned to ask Sasuke, "Where's Miki?" Sasuke shrugged but pointed up the stairs. Juugo nodded again but didn't move from where he was.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan look, look! My headband, I'm a Konoha ninja now! It's my first time that I'm actually a ninja from a village!" Karin said excitedly, Hinata and Ino looked at her, confused all over the faces.

"Karin was deserted when she was born, some old people found her and they lived in the middle of nowhere so she never found out where she was born." Juugo explained. "Oh." Both girls said, Hinata then went up to Karin and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Karin smiled at her, "Nahh, it's okay; the old people were very nice! Now, can we go shopping!"

Ino's eyes winded. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING SHOPPING? I'll go too!" She yelled jumping up and down. "Sure... Should we tell Shikamaru?" Hinata asked. "I think he already head." Suigetsu mocked Ino; he just couldn't hold it in after she screamed about shopping. But to his dislike he got hit not just by Karin but Ino too. "Oww that hurt!" He whined rubbing his injured head.

A simple 'guys' was heard from Karin and Ino, they then smiled at each other and grabbed Hinata and left the store laughing about something girly. _It seems that I won't have a problem getting them to be friends. _Hinata thought and smiled and joined Ino and Karin's conversation as the three walked down the street.

The three boys just stood there and stared at the three girls retreating. "I think one Karin is enough." Suigetsu told the guys, both of them rolled the eyes and started up the stairs. Suigetsu pouted, they didn't know the pain he had to go through.

Karin never thought this would happen to her in all her life, she had friends. Real friends, not the two she made up when she was three. This reminded her that she would have to apologise to the two even she got home, to tell them that they would have to leave... She would really miss them; they had been with her at the hardest times in her life. Anyways, back to the point, Hinata where not like her team mates who would leave her alone in the dark if she couldn't walk or if she was dying. No, Ino and Hinata were like true friends, not like the ones that would say that those jeans are good on you when it makes your ass look 5 times bigger. These two girls are the best things that happened to Karin.

"So, where will we go next?" Karin asked turning to look at the girls. Their hands were full with bags of clothes and just a couple of minutes ago they had to drag Hinata away from a pervert, but Hinata, so clueless as she is thought he was a gentlemen when asked her if she needed help with her bags. That would lead to her owning him and clearly the only thing in that goddamn guy was getting his hands down her pants.

"How 'bout we get something to eat, I'm getting hungry!" Ino said, but then the three girls turned to the voice of a female who said, "Of course you would be hungry, _Ino-pig._" Sakura and Naruto began walking towards them. Before Ino could say anything Sakura starting talking again. "How about you guys come eat with me and Naruto-kun?" She asked, strangely in a sweet voice. "Only if you're buying, _Forehead._" Ino replied. Naruto seemed down that the three girls were interrupting his and Sakura's date. But he soon recovered when he saw Hinata's gentle smile and the mention of going to Ichiraku for ramen.

Hinata played around with her ramen; she was never one to like ramen just like Sasuke. Ino and Karin were on their second bowls, Sakura was still on her first (probably because she had to pay and was trying to keep the price down), and Naruto, well let's just say he's not following Sakura's lead; Hinata lost track a while ago.

"Well," Ino started pushing her empty bowl away from her. "I think you should finish up here and get the clothes for the guys." Hinata nodded and pushed her bowl to Naruto who was looking eagerly at her bowl, and winced a little as her dug his face into the ramen.

The three girls walked out of the ramen shop after they thanked Sakura. They started down the road till Karin suddenly stopped. "Um, I don't know any of the guy's sizes..." She started worried but Hinata smiled at her and reached into her purse (AN: I almost forgot that she's wearing a dress, not pants. /\/\") and pulled out a little piece of paper. "Don't worry; I got Angelina to get their sizes yesterday!" Hinata said showing them what the sizes were. "So, that means Sasuke is the same size as Shikamaru, Juugo is 2 sizes bigger and Suigetsu is 1 size smaller." Ino informed them; they then nodded and headed out to their next store to get the guy's clothes.

The guys –Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Shikamaru and Choji- were sitting around the table playing poker and eating whatever Choji had with him. And the three kids were in the living room, which was next to the kitchen.

"Hey, Darien guess what?" Miki cute little voice asked him, he looked at her and tilted his head to the side, basically asking 'What?' They were playing with mini ninja people, so she picked a man and women and laid them next to each other. "Mommy and daddy slept together last night." She said casually. Darien picked the one of the two ninja and placed it further away from the first one. "Last night dad slept on the couch." He told her.

Miki looked at her little ninja girl then at Darien's little ninja guy then asked, "Darien, when we get older, do you want to get married to me?" she looked at him. Darien nodded but then added "Only if I don't have to sleep on the couch." He told her, and then put out his hand for her to shake. "Deal, so it's a promise?" She put her hand in his. "Promise." Then they shook hands.

It was silent till Meelie started giggling like she understood what was going on between her big brother and Miki. "Should we tell our daddies?" Miki asked after Meelie's giggles died down. "Sure." So they got up and walked into the kitchen with Meelie crawling after them.

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what~!"Miki jump onto his lap. Sasuke looked at her, "What?" He took a sip of his beer not liking the goofy smile on her face, it gave off bad news. "Darien and I are getting married!" And that made spit out his drink. "What the hell." Sasuke glared at Darien, who started to back behind Shikamaru. "Buh-bye now daddy!" Miki jumped off her father's lap and skipped back into the living room to play with Meelie, with Darien right on her heels.

"Haha, don't worry man. That's what kids do." Choji insured him because Sasuke was completely frozen. "Can we just continue on with the game and forget about them cause I want to start whipping your guy's asses again." Suigetsu complained. Shikamaru just shook his head. "That boy just made his biggest mistake of his life, promising he would marry her. I win." Shikamaru placed his cards on the table. Suigetsu groaned. Choji chuckled, and said, "I guess it runs in your family Shikamaru, didn't you did the same thing?" Shikamaru sighed, "That's why I said it will be the biggest mistake."

The three girls finally got out of the last store then needed to go. "Okay, let's go to my house first, and then you guys can get back and put all your stuff away." Ino told them turning to the direction of her house. The girt wiggled to Ino's flower shop, shopping arms full of shopping bags.

When they finally got to Ino's house, Miki was playing with Meelie and Darien and the guys were just finishing up their poker game. "Oh shit, come on why is it either Sasuke-dobe or Shikamaru who wins?" The girls dropped their bags and walked in. "Well, I know Suigetsu is drunk, or else he would never call Sasuke-kun a dobe." Karin laughed as well as Hinata and Ino.

Hinata's laughter died as she saw the beer bottle in Sasuke's hand and all the empty ones that lay around the guys. Choji noticed the worried look on Hinata's face and assured her, "Don't worry Hinata-chan; it was Suigetsu who drank mostly half of the beer." He joked. Ino also made the comment, "That means Suigetsu never had a hangover before and jugging by his normal attitude, god, Hinata and Karin, darlings if you want I can get Shika to take him home and you guys can stay over." Ino shuddered probably thinking about his attitude.

Hinata smiled at her but refused. "Thanks, b-but I know that Suigetsu will need to be nursed and Angelina has tomorrow off and I know for sure that Sean wills NOT nurse and male." Ino just nodded putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder saying that she was one sweet but tough woman, which her blush at her comment.

Then Miki peeked out of the living room entry. "Mommy, you're back!" Miki ran up to hug her mom. "Hey hunny, did anything exciting happen when I was out?" After that that question Miki's smile grew and Sasuke groaned and took another sip of his beer. "Darien and I are getting married!" Instead of the same reaction as Sasuke, Hinata, Karin and Ino squealed in joy. "Ohmygosh! That's soooo cute!" Karin cued. No one caught the next comment Ino said, except Sasuke, "Wow, Miki is engaged before her own mother, oh my, hahaha!".

After a bit Miki became tired and the gang decided to take a turn home. After their 'byes' and 'Nights' and even a little kiss on Miki's cheek by Darien which made Sasuke take Miki in his arms and start out the door, god she's too young.

Once they got home, Hinata and Karin passed out piles of clothes that now belong to the guys. Well Juugo had to take Suigetsu's pile because Suigetsu was stumbling along the wall and could barely stand.

"Mommy, mommy, do you have Barry?" Miki asked tugging on her sleeve. "Uh yes, I do just let me find him... He's in here somewhere..." Hinata told her looking through a bag. Sasuke's eyebrow raised, "Barry?" Hinata told him, without looking up from searching in her bag. "Miki saw this really cute stuffed tiger so I got it for her, ah here it is, and here you go Miki. Now go up to your room, I'll be right there." Hinata and Sasuke watched as their daughter walked up the stairs with Karin chatting cheerily. "A tiger...?" Sasuke asked, now that he think of it Barry sounded like a name for a bear. (AN: At first I was going to put a bear but then I was like. 'heheh, I'll put TIGER. They would never expect it :P) Hinata shrugged and pushed herself higher so she could give Sasuke a little peck on the lips before starting upstairs.

"I'll see you in bed, night." And with that said she disappeared up the stairs to tuck Miki in. As she passed Juugo room, it was silent so she said a faint 'Good night' and headed in Suigetsu's room which the door was wide open and saw Suigetsu spread out on the bed passed out. She chuckled and put a blank over him closed the door. She then said good night to Karin and Miki then headed to her and Sasuke's room. They had silently decided that Sasuke would say with her instead of one of the guest rooms.

Once Sasuke came up Hinata was already asleep so he changed and climbed in, but he didn't go to sleep. One thing stuck in his mind that Ino said when he looked at the sleeping Hinata; Miki was engaged before her own parents. Which means;

Hinata and Sasuke aren't married.

_Done this chapter! It's still not as long as the first chapter but it's longer then the last one. Yeah, its kind a boring but yeah. And this sentence is... Weird : a bit Miki became tired and the gang decided to take a turn home. EPIC FAIL :P ...Anyways before I go away I want to say a big thank you do the peoples that comment and that shit. When I read them I got this big(scary) smile on my face and guess what? It wouldn't come off... Anyways THANK YOU! AND EVEN I NEVER MEET YOU, I LOVE YOU GUYS... AND GIRLS! 3 3 3... Really I love you. Sorry if I take a while to update /\/\" _

_~I'm sorry, but I love you, it I just can't lie!~ _

_Heheh, Lie byy Big bang... Have no idea what they're saying but love them! _


	4. The surprise XP

_Hiiii, I forgot in my first 3 chapters, to say I do not own NARUTO. Sadly, I don't own any manga. : ( Anyway, I hope this chapter is good, and _Diablo's Heir, _can__ I pleaseee use your review? If you don't want me to, please tell me and I'll try and find another way, for Sasuke to... Yeah, don't want to spoil it, but I think ya guys already know what. Okay, oh yeah, if you want to contact you just e-mail me, (no spaces) – nay.277 hotmail. com : ) (don't add the smiley face either /\/\") _

Chapter 4 (the girl named Miki)

Hinata rolled around to see that Sasuke was still sleeping in bed. So she silently pushed herself up and groaned. Man, she hated mornings, so did her mother, and her grandmother, and so on, so she guessed it ran in the family. She put on a sweater that was very big on, it went down to her knees and walked into Miki's room a crossed the hallway.

"Hey baby," Hinata greeted her daughter. Miki rubbed her sleepy eyes and mumbled "I'm hungry..." she lifted her arms up so Hinata could pick her up. Hinata put a shirt on her, because somehow in the middle of the night her shirt managed to come off. And then they headed off to the kitchen. Once they got there Hinata checked the time and saw that it was around 11 am, she wasn't really surprised that the other weren't up because they drank a bit too much. Which reminded her that she will have to take care of a hung over Suigetsu, well that will be fun.

Just when Hinata started to cook some soup, Juugo and Karin walked into the kitchen, well they looked more like zombies dragging their feet into the kitchen. Hinata put all her force in smiling and saying good morning.

"Morning Hinata-chan, Miki-chan." Juugo greeted both of the girls. "Morning god-thingy-kun!" Miki said cheerily, she was pretty proud of the nickname she gave Juugo last night. "I just finished soup so please take as much as you want. Also can someone get Miki some, I need to feed a very hung-over Suigetsu." Hinata said as she started up the steps. Karin nodded her and told her, "If I was you, I would let him starve." Hinata just rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. (AN: Very teenager-ish :p)

"I'm intruding." Hinata whispered as she entered Suigetsu's room. She heard a very dramatic 'UGHHHH.' , had to dodge a pillow, and ignored a 'Leaveeee.' . She sat the soup on the side table and bent over to get a look at Suigetsu, he looked awful. The poor thing looked like it had all the sickness you could get. "Suigetsu, please have some soup, it will make you feel a little better, somehow." Hinata asked the cuteness in her voice made Suigetsu to look at her. "Really, Hinata-chan?" He looked like a child.

Hinata nodded scooped up some soup and was about to feed him till he jumped back. "I AM NOT GOING TO DRINK THAT!" Hinata jumped back at the loudness, hesitated for a moment then came in again. "Suigetsu, please drink this." But her only response was "No." This continued for a while then Hinata lost her patients and jumped on the bed and ended up hovering above Suigetsu. "Don't make me force you to drink this!" Hinata growled.

Hinata would have got him to drink it but the door busted open and an angry Uchiha came in. "Will you SHUT UP. I trying t sl-" Sasuke stop mid-way when he saw the scene in front of him. Hinata was on top of Suigetsu trying to feed him something on a spoon and she looked angry at Suigetsu and Suigetsu look awful and was kicking at Hinata he had stop screaming but he was, Sasuke heard him clearly, that he was not going to drink it.

Either way, got even more angry and marched over, pick Hinata up from the bed, then sat her down and whispered to Suigetsu "NEVER kick Hinata ever again in your live." And turned his Sharingan, and then Suigetsu face got even whiter then it was before and he reached for the bowl and started chugging it down. Sasuke turned to Hinata, lifted her up, took her hand and started out the door.

Hinata let him drag her out of the room, but she had a frown on her face. Once they were in their room Sasuke turned, also with a frown and asked, coldly because of his bad mood "Why do you look pissed off?" Hinata's frown then turned into a pout. "If you didn't come in at that time, I know I would have got him to drink it!" Hinata complained. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, so did Sasuke. She tilted her head up so that she could look at his face, and then asked. "What ... did you do on Suigetsu-kun?" Sasuke just chuckled and slid out of the hug and pull her hand to head her downstairs. "You don't need to know." Was all he said.

Once they got downstairs, Ino was over, taking to Karin and Juugo. "Ino-chan! When did you get here? Do you want any tea-" Hinata stop when she saw that Ino was comfortable and was sipping on some fresh tea. Hinata smiled at Juugo, god bless him. He's a live safer, Hinata thought to herself. Hinata is a freak when it comes to visitors; she needs to make sure they are alright, or is they need anything.

"Hina~chan, hi girl!" Ino jumped up after setting down her tea. "We were just talking about you!" Ino rarely hid things from Hinata, only when it was best or she was just teasing Hinata. "About how you and Sasuke-kun don't spend much time together because we're here," Karin started, Juugo finishing for her, "So, we decided that we- me, Karin, Miki Suigetsu- will go to the park or something." He explained.

After Suigetsu woke up again, all Sasuke had to do was look at him and agreed to go to the park. When they left, Ino was saying how cute it was that Miki took her tiger with her to show him 'the world'. "Ino-chan?" Hinata asked when Ino had to take a breath. Ino looked at her to tell her to continue. "Wh-why are you trying to get me and Sasuke-kun to spend more time together? We spend t-time together, and you and Shika-kun barely sp-spend time together." Ino throw her head back in laughter. "Oh, hahaha, Hinata-chan, darling hahaha. Me and Shikamaru have two children, plus hahaha, we have another one on the way, we spend TO MUCH time together." And with that, Ino waved, yelled bye to Sasuke and left the house with a big smirk on her face.

Ino left Hinata alone shocked, she was still in the same state when Sasuke can back down. "Hinata-chan, you okay?" He looked at her carefully. Hinata finally turned her head to Sasuke, her eyes sparkling, "Ino-chan is pregnant!"

After a couple silent minutes, Hinata and Sasuke ended up walking in the forest. And then they came upon a clearing. Sasuke turned to Hinata and stated "Hinata, let's get married." The Hyuuga Heiress' eyes opened wide in surprise at his calm statement. "W-W-what do you mean? Like right now?" she replied stuttering. Sasuke shrugged and nodded "yea, sure why not?" Hinata nearly fainted. Her face was all red and she was stumbling around. "Ah...Ah, um, I don't- no I m-mean, umm,-" Hinata couldn't finish what she was going to say, because faint took over her.

"Miki, come for lunch!" Karin yelled, getting up to grab the little girl who was running around with some random kids she met once they got there. Miki stopped and turned her head to Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, then turned to her friends and then she came running and jumped down. "What are we having?" She asked excited to eat. Juugo pick a hotdog off the barbeque and handed Miki it, she then stole the ketchup from Suigetsu, who glared at her and she shoved the hotdog in her mouth and smiled at him.

Hinata groaned and stirred. She opened her eyes, to see she wasn't where she was... before she fainted. She looked around and noticed she was in her and Sasuke's room. She groaned again and rolled to her side. "Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled. A figure pushed the wall and sat next to her, "Yeah?" She then, at the moment she heard his voice, she remembered what he said to her before she fainted, which made her face heat up.

"Hinata?" Hearing Sasuke's voice made the answer. Before she knew it she was jumping up and down, crying and hugging Sasuke. "YES! YES!" She was basically screaming. Sasuke just stared at her. Hinata rarely was this loud and jumpy, the only time she was like this was with Sasuke. "I'm going to be married! Oh, Sasuke-kun I love you!" She was kissing him all over. Sasuke grinned and took her from under her legs, making her fall on the bed. "How 'bout we do things newlyweds do." Sasuke whispered sexily in Hinata's ear, which made her shiver, and moaned.

Who would have thought having just a couple of hours together would they end up having sex.

They will have to thanks Ino.

_Hi guys and girls, I should think of a name for you guys, cuz you readers are so special to me! Oh yeah, before I forget, do any of you guys know any good site for blogging? Cuz I have a lots of stuff and shit I guess. Well, that proposal is such an odd pea out. "Hinata, let's get married." If I was her, I would be like "HELL YES!" But if it was 'me' I would be like "Good Job Sasuke-kun, but work on that `Hinata`, make it more sexy and got her. *winks and runs off to find Gaara and grope him :p*" _


	5. puffed'

_**AH. It's been like a MONTH sense my last update! :/ Soorrry. My excuses are at the bottom of the page /\/\" I made this chapter like, around ten pages. (On the computer, if I wrote in by hand then typed it, and have my life, then it would like take 3-4 months a chapter!) Enjoy my few readers, ~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ~**_

News travels fast. Hinata is embarrassed, Sasuke is annoyed, Juugo just smiles, Karin and Suigetsu are still giggling about it, and Miki has no idea why her mother is embarrassed and why her father is annoyed.

Last night Hinata came home hitting herself. The reason why? Well Ino had called Hinata some hours after Juugo, Karin and that group came back. Hinata only got to the part about she's going to be married because Ino started yelling and told her that they had to meet so they came talk about. At that point Hinata totally forgot how Ino (also Sakura) is the biggest gossiper in all Konoha. And sadly for Hinata, she only remembered once she got home. Why is that so bad? Because Ino got the WHOLE story out of her.

XxXxXx

Neji Hyuuga was never fond of Ino's gossiping, but right now he is kind of okay with it. Well he guessed that was because he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at an Uchiha. First he just renters Konoha like he just left for vacationing for 3 years, he also did bring 3 others with them, and now he dare lay those murderess hands on NEJI's little cousin. Not without pain.

Neji had been on this transportation/guarding mission with Hanabi and some other Hyuugas. He did have a feeling that something was going to happen because neither he nor Hanabi was with Hinata for a week. 'damn that Uchiha!' he cursed in his thoughts was he ran to Hinata's house.

XxXxXx

"Miki-chan, launch!" Hinata called for the third time. Someone came down the stairs but it wasn't Miki. "Hi babe." Sasuke said huskily from behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite body, which made her giggle. They're little 'lovey-dovey' moment was gone when Neji charged in the room. "UCHIHA!" Sasuke and Hinata's heads wiped around, and Neji caught Sasuke's collar and throw him across the kitchen and hit into the fridge. "NEJI!" Hinata yelled, trying to grab hold of him, but he just pushed her (gently) off. "Uchiha, you'll know not to mess with any Hyuuga after this." Neji barked at the Uchiha man who was getting up to a standing pose.

Neji got him again by the front collar and push him against the fridge, holding him up. "What right do you have to sleep with my cousin, Uchiha? You should have thought before you mess with someone like her!" Neji nodded his head back to Hinata, who was right now on the floor crying out "Neji-nee-san, stop! Stop, please stop!" just below a whisper. Karin was kneeling down by Hinata and Juugo was standing there like he had to do what he was ordered to do, which was standing there.

Just as Neji was about to punch the Uchiha who was not doing anything, a little voice made it through Hinata's screaming, a little voice of a five year old. "Uncle Neji! Why is mommy crying?" There were little tears in her eyes. Neji stopped to look at Miki in surprise, when did she come back? Miki teary eyes became big when she saw what he was doing. "Uncle Neji, what are you doing to daddy!" She began hitting him, yelling at him to let go. Neji's fist froze, and turned to look at Sasuke to see that Hinata was between them, holding on to Sasuke like if her life depended on it.

Neji let go completely of Sasuke and backed away. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Suigetsu came stumbling down the stairs. "God, what the hell do you think? Sasuke-kun is Miki-chan's father. Face it, your little cousin isn't a virgin anymore!" Suigetsu grinned after his little speech. "Suigetsu, shut up! You're not making it any better." Karin scolded him and hit his head.

"But... I-... Does this mean you weren't raped... By a sound ninja...?" This really was the first time Sasuke heard NEJI HYUUGA confused. "H-hai." Hinata nodded her head, tears still falling down her cheeks and holding onto Sasuke for dear life. "But... That means you," Neji pointed to Hinata, then Sasuke "And you..." he did actions with his hand, his eyes wide open. Hinata turn to look at Sasuke's –who as kind of frozen at the moment- chest and mumbled -"It's not like y-you and Ten-ten d-don't do it."- In her most stubborn voice.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji's voice boomed all through the entire mansion. Suigetsu busted out in laughter, "Bam, she just owned you man!" Miki, who got scared of her uncle's big voice ran behind Juugo and silently prayed for her mother. Her 'Nana' and 'Poppy' would totally NOT be happy and tell her to defend her comrades even if it means taking your life.** (duh-duh-dahh, who is this 'nana' and 'poppy'? :P)** But this situation was kind of different... "Um, Juugo, let's take this two upstairs and let those guys deal with... Their problem." She heard Karin whisper, and in a flash she was being carried upstairs with Juugo next to her dragging a laughing Suigetsu.

Neji whipped his head in the direction of the others who were currently running up the stairs, silently thanking the older girl. He then turned his attention back to the oh-so-Neji-hates-couple on the floor. "Hinata-sama, please come here, let go of the Uchiha and come here." Neji said in his calmest voice he could talk in. Hinata just looked at him like she was disappointed in him. "H-he's name is Sasuke-kun and I will NOT let go of my future husband!" She said very bravely. She then did something, that not just made Neji's eyes open wide in surprised, but also made his jaw drop to the floor; she made herself comfortable and started making out with Sasuke.

"Hin-" Neji tired to say something but nothing came out. Sasuke had 'awoken' from his frozenness and grinned and replied to Hinata. She then, at that moment became 'naughty Hina-chan' **(AN: That's what Sasuke calls her when they are in bed :P)** and moved her hand to Sasuke's button-up-shirt and un-buttoned the what was buttoned and pulled off his shirt and then she made his hand rome her body. She did the same with her hand, which at one point mad Sasuke gasp in delight, god he love his soon-to-be wife.

Neji was be... shock, god his little angle was partially having sex with a Uchiha right in front of his eyes!... In the kitchen! They probably would have continued if Sasuke hadn't noticed him still standing there. "Hey, I know you're jealous, 'bout isn't it kinda low for a Hyuuga to watch his own cousin doing this right now?" Sasuke smirked at the little blush on Neji's face. Hinata tilted her head so she could see Neji "Yes Neji-nee-san, it's embarrassing." Hinata said, and Neji could easily notice her fake blush. When he didn't move, her cute little act as lost. "Leave. Now. Neji." Her voice had never been that cold towards Neji, he guessed Sasuke changed her, But boy did he ever run out of there. Hinata busted out laughing and Sasuke smirked at her. They finish the game upstairs in the safety of the bedroom.

XxXxXx

"I wonder if it's over? It's been over a like a large number of time and I'm hungry!" Suigetsu complained. They were all in Miki's room and she didn't have any hidden snacks in her room, unlike Suigetsu's. "Suigetsu, it's been like 5 minutes."

XxXxXx

It's been around a week sense the 'Neji thing' and Hinata seemed more confident. She had bumped into Neji when she was shopping for dinner and he had looked her all over for any signs of abuse by Sasuke. Neji was one of the villagers who still didn't trust him, mostly all the village started being ok with Sasuke when they found out about the ties he had with their little, cute, bubbly, beautiful, very nice, adorable, shy village angle, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, what would you like today?" Asked the elderly women smile at one of her regular customer. Hinata smile back and started listing off her needs. She hesitated at the end of the list, but then added tomatoes. The women looked at Hinata in curiosity, "You rarely buy tomatoes, what the occasion?" she asked. Hinata laughed and picked up her bag. "It's no occasion, its Sasuke's favourite food." The elderly women didn't stop smiling at Hinata and nodded, they then waved at each and Hinata walked away.

"Hinata-sama!" By the sound of Neji she turned to see Neji running at her. "Neji-nee-san, how are you?" she asked polity. Neji just answered with a 'hn' and looked around. "Sasuke's not with you." He noticed. "Yes, he's not." Hinata said, Neji's face became serious **(AN: yeah I know, I'm not sure if Neji's face can get any more serious.)** and said, "A boyfriend should always be with his girl! What would happen if you got kidnapped! You should dump him." A laugh was heard from behind them, "You're one to talk Neji, you just ran off without saying anything to me, it should be you who will be dumped." Ten-Ten informed him. "That's different. We're married." Neji informed her, Ten-Ten just glared at him.

Ten-Ten's eyes turned to Hinata and she smiled. "Hina~chan! I've missed you!" She yelled as she hugged the Hyuuga, Hinata hugged her back. "Me too, it's nice to see you! Oh, and please don't dump my nee-san, I mean I love him and all but I'm very busy and I can't take care of a depressed Neji." Hinata said laughing with Ten-Ten. "Hinata." Neji voice said it was time for her to go. She wave bye and headed home. "... Did you notice she bought tomatoes?" Ten-Ten asked after she left.

"D-danger? How could I possibly be in a-any danger in the safety of Kono-" Hinata didn't get to finish talking to herself because someone grabbed her, causing her to drop her bag of food, and pulled her in to an ally before anyone could see them, the stranger '_puffed' _away with the poor Hyuuga.

Once the stranger arrived at the location, he dropped Hinata to the floor. Hinata landed with a '_thud', _she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around; they were in a forest probably around Konoha – the _safe_ place. Her breath stopped when she saw an old man frowning at her, "Da-Danzo!" she whispered. "Hyuuga. Get up." He strictly ordered her. She jumped up to her feet and stood in a fighting stand, ready to fight at any time.

The old man frowned deeper, "Why do you choose to try and fight when you have no chance?" Hinata did not answer him, but continued to stay her ground. "You think you can fight everyone here Hyuuga?" Danzo laughed his messed up laugh as his ROOT **(I think that's what their called?) **ninja surrounded Hinata and Danzo. Hinata just frowned at each of Danzo's 'minions', but her face saddened at the expressionless face of Sai.

Danzo noticed this and took advantage of it; he slapped Hinata across the face. The slap itself made Hinata's face zip to the side in mini-seconds. Her knees buckled and threaten to drop her to the ground, but she managed to stay up. Because every ROOT member stared in awe at Danzo's mega slap and a still standing Hinata, no one noticed Sai's hand twitch to his back pocket where his paper was.

"Hyuuga, you and that Uchiha brang a messed up child to the world, so sense you gave birth the child, you will pay." Danzo said, no emotion show on his face, he slapped her again, harder this time. The harder hit made Hinata fall to her knees, she reached in her pocket but found no tools. '_When did they..?'_ Hinata knew there was no way to fight all them; she knew she couldn't beat Danzo for sure. So the only thing she could do was take was much time she could till someone noticed she was gone. "Why?"

XxXxXx

"Where's Hinata? She said that she would have only been like 20 minutes, it's been an hour!" Suigetsu complained. Hinata had promised that she would make him a HUGE supper, just for him, but she can do that if she's not here! "Ugh, shut up Suigetsu! She probably started talking to someone she knew on her way back!" Karin grumbled at him, but Juugo agreed with Suigetsu. "But Karin, she had never been this late before, without calling." Juugo told her. That's when Karin went to find Sasuke who was outside with his daughter.

XxXxXx

"'Why?' you ask?-" Danzo stared into her eyes, making her shiver. " because, dear Hinata, you won't give me that little mutant of yours, what's her name?" Hinata didn't dare answer him, so some else told him, "Miki, Danzo-sama, its name is Miki." The old Hokage-wanna-be nodded, then ordered the man who had kidnapped her to hit her. She felt a hard pain in her back; the man kneed her in the back. Hard. "You should answer me when I ask you something Hyuuga, you are a weak ninja. Also you should give me you little _monster_." He spited the last word out.

Tears were flowing down Hinata's cheeks, which made her cheeks hurt more from the slaps. Through all her pain, Hinata still stood up and glared at Danzo. "D-danzo, you can talk shit about me a-as much as you want, but don't you DARE call my daughter a monster; YOU'R THE FREAKING _MONSTER _HERE! You'll be dead before you lay ONE FINGER on Miki!" she screamed it, her hands balled up on either side of her, tears escaping from her eyes and glaring at Danzo.

"Why you bitch!" Right before he was going to hit her again, which would knock her out. Sai's voice was heard, "Time to fly." And with that a huge bird flew down and Sai jumped on grabbing Hinata and flew off towards her house, leaving Danzo and the rest of ROOT wide-eye. "Thank you." Hinata whispered before going unconscious.

XxXxXx

"God damnit, Uchiha! What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Neji roared. He and Ten-Ten where heading home when they noticed Hinata's deserted grocery bag with all her food in it lay on the ground. Ten-Ten noticed thanks to all the tomatoes. "How the hell am I suppose to know? Do you think I'm not worried!" Neji and Sasuke had be arguing and yelling at each other for at least 10 minutes. It got pretty bad, so Karin, Ten-Ten and Ino (who had come to visit) had to take Miki inside.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt Hinata's presence, soon after Neji felt it to. Then, Sai's bird flow down and landed next to them. Karin ran outside with everyone else who was inside right behind her. "Hinata-sama" was said at the same time Sasuke yelled, "Hinata!" and ran to Sai. Neji took Hinata in his arms and Sasuke got a look at her, she was bruised all around, her face was the worst. He turn around, very mad at started to take swings at Sai. "What the hell did you do to her?" Sai didn't say anything and his emotionless face made Sasuke even madder, which made his swing harder. Sai was lucky he was fast, one hit from Sasuke and he would be dead.

Ino was busy crying and trying to fix up all the wounds she could heal, around her Ten-Ten had Miki in her arms, Miki was bawling her eyes out asking everybody 'What happened to mommy?'. Karin wasn't crying but she looked sad, and had guilt all over her face. Suigetsu looked pissed and Juugo was calm. Neji was looking at Hinata, then Sasuke and Sai, then Hinata, then back to the 'fight' with a frown on his face.

"S-Sasuke- Kun..." Hinata finally mumbled something and her eyes slowly open. She then somehow found enough energy to speak. "S-stop fighting, pl-please! Sai-kun h-helped m-me!" That was Suigetsu and Juugo's hint to stop the Sasuke form killing the poor boy. "Yo, Sasuke! Hinata's awaken!" Both of them didn't dare step between the two, unless they wanted to die, well not Suigetsu, because he was made of water and Sasuke's punch wouldn't affect him, so he went in front. "hey, Hinata's awake!" He yelled in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stop and he was at Hinata's side in a semi second. "Hinata." He said in his softest voice he could use and stroked her hair. "S-Sai-kun... Helped... D-Da-Danzo wants..." Hinata couldn't finish, she started bawling her eyes out, and she reached out to grab Miki from Ten-Ten, who gave Hinata her daughter with a worried look. Once Hinata had Miki in her arms, she leaned into Sasuke's chest silently saying how; she'll never let them take her family.

XxXxXx

It's been two days sense the 'the Hinata-disappearing-then-coming-back-all-bruised-and-cut' thing. She had fallen asleep right after she told everybody to never leave Miki's side. Everybody was quiet the pass two day, believe it or not, even Suigetsu! Miki summoned her dog-like-animal, Kura, to sleep with her. But Sasuke was the worst; he was grumpy towards everyone except Miki. Why? First, because Hinata came home almost broken. Two, because he had to sleep in a guest room because he wasn't allowed to sleep with Hinata. And three, he wasn't even allowed to see Hinata! Ino said she had to rest and they were lucky enough Ino had found some way to let the hospital allow Hinata to stay home.

But, on the third morning, everybody woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast, which they haven't sense Hinata was passed out. Well, Karin tired to make eggs one morning but , they ended up 'dark and evil side up' . The smell got Suigetsu jumping out of bed, running downstairs and hugging the person who made breakfast. "Hahaha, I'm glad to see you too, Suigetsu~!" When Hinata's cute soft voice made it to his ears he looked up in surprised. "Himaachun!" Suigetsu yelled, with his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

His eyes started to water. "You don't know how much I missed your cooking!" He went to hug her again but ended up laying on the floor with a kunai to his throat "Don't touch Hinata again. Or you will die." Sasuke muttered, still half asleep, which the reason Suigetsu could mutter about him and not get killed. "Morning Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said cheerily, Sasuke didn't answer he just caught her lips and made out, ignoring complaints, they finally stopped when Miki jumped downstairs and noticed her mom "MOMMY!" Because she jumped in Hinata's arms, she made Sasuke let go of Hinata. "I missed you mum," She said with tears in her eyes. "Ino-baka didn't let us see you for 2 WHOLE WEEKS!" Hinata smiled at her. "Ino-chan isn't an idiot, Miki-chan! And, I don't think it's been 2 weeks! Miki, hunny it's been 2 days." She laughed and nuzzled Miki's cheek. She turned around to look at the two boys fighting over food, and sighed. The house was a mess, even though it was visible that Karin tired to clean up, she couldn't keep up with the three boys and Miki. She would have to start to clean up after Karin woke up.

Hinata felt a strange yet familiar present, turning around her eyes widened in surprise, "Kura!" Hinata set down Miki and ran half way with her arms open. The little creature lifted its ears and sniffed the air. Seconds later, her tail started waging furiously and ran into Hinata's arms. And the Dox- **(Haha, you know Dog + Fox = Dox. *shrugs* couldn't think of a name for one.. Or maybe it already has a name, dunno. Wow, this shows how much I'm gonna suck at meh hope-to-be job. /\/\")- **nuzzled herself in Hinata's neck. "I miss you, Kura!" Hinata giggled as Kura licked her cheek.

Karin and Juugo appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Karin a little surprised and happy that Hinata awoken and Juugo calm and seemed like he already knew, but he also seem a little frustrated of thinking about something. He let it go for the moment and asked about the connection with Miki's Dox. "How do you know about Kura?" Hinata looked up at the two and smiled. "Good morning Karin-chan, and Juugo, well, before Kura was Miki's, this girl was mine." Hinata told him, petting Kura. "She may not look like it but this animal is around 10 years old," Sasuke and Suigetsu stopped eating to listen to Hinata, "I had Kura for 7 years, and I'm guessing Miki had her for three." Hinata set down Kura and the Dox ran into Miki's arms, Hinata smile as the two hugged each other. Karin and Suigetsu started asking questions, "How big does she get?" She looked at Kura for a moment the turned to Suigetsu and told him. "That's as big as she gets." Then Karin asked, "Hinata-chan, what will happen now? Will Kura come back to you, or will she stay with Miki?" Hinata looked at all of them and opened her mouth to explain, but instead she muttered a few word and did a sign with her hand. A bigger _'puff' _then when Kura comes, when the fog rolled away a Dox almost as big as Akamaru nuzzled Hinata's neck. The other just looked on, wide eyes. "Hey, boy,-" Hinata started petting him "-do you mind telling these guys about the Dox thing?" The Dox turned around a couple of time then sat down, Hinata next to him. "No, I don't mind, Hinata." Everybody's eye's got bigger; Karin pointed a finger to the animal and screamed, "IT CAN TALK!" Every cringed from the loudness.

After a while the Dox finished talking about the creatures called Dox. Sasuke nodded but then asked, "Well, if you guys can track each other, and knew that Kura as with Miki, why didn't you go out looking for her?" The Dox turned to look at him "Well sonny, Most thought this beautiful child was dead, of course not Hinata, Konoha had AMBU on her for the first six months after Miki dispread, the poor thing asked us to try and seek her out, but that did not work. Why? Because in our years -as I already told you- ten years is still a child, and we can't track children **(their 'tracking' is more like sensing were each other are.)** because they are not let fully... Complete, I'll say. The only people who would be able to track the children would be their own parents. But, sadly they both-" Hinata put her eyes to the ground and buried her face in the Dox's fur before he continued "-died in a very bad event when Kura was three. Any other questions?" Sasuke and Juugo noticed how he wanted to change the subject as fast as he could. But Karin did not, "What happened to-" She stopped to glare at Juugo who had grabbed her arm, and shook his head. She seemed to get the silent message and thought of another question. "What's your name? How old are you?" The Dox chuckled lightly at the simple questions; Hinata got up and walked away from the group without them being able to see her face. "Ex-excuse me for a mo-moment, pl-please." And then she scurried away to her bedroom.

Sasuke started to get to go after her, but the Dox didn't let him pass. "Sit down boy, she will not want any of you to see her in this state. Let's continue with the questions. Dear, I am Daiki and I'm 24 years older, the youngest noble yet." Sasuke growled and glared at Daiki, who sighed. "I will tell you later." Sasuke still glaring at the old mutt, sat back down. "So, ah, Dai, how could Hinata summon you and all?" Suigetsu asked. This time it wasn't Daiki who answered but Hinata. "Because, Daiki-kun is my Dox now~!" Hinata said cheerily, unlike five minutes ago. Everyone got use of Hinata's weird mood swings, so they decided to be shock at the news. Miki, how had been playing with Kura all that time, walked up to Daiki and hugged him. "Welcome to our family!" She exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. "I know it's kinda late, but,-" Miki just shrugged and went back to happy. "-This is Sasuke-kun; he's my daddy! This is Karin; she's like... A maid.-" Suigetsu fell on the floor laughing and Karin's jaw dropped. "- Suigetsu, who is on the floor; is the baka of the house!-" Suigetsu stopped laughing and Hinata scolded Miki for calling someone an idiot. "-Sorry, this is mommy, you already know her! And finally, this is Juugo; he's my god-thingy!" Miki finished, hugging Juugo. Daiki nodded at everybody but then became serious "It was nice meeting you, but there is some stuff I have to take care of in my village, Hinata" Hinata nodded, smiled and waved "Bye Daiki-kun." Then he '_puffed_' and was gone.

"Well, sense you guys meet Daiki, I should go thank Ino-chan. And I'm sure Miki would like to come see Darien **(Damn. i forget if that's Ino's boy's name.!)**, Miki?" Hinata took her hair and put it in a messy bun which was being hold up by a kunai. "YEP!" Miki ran up to her after she summoned Kura away and took her mother's hand. Before Hinata left, she informed them; "When I get b-back, I want this house to be spotless." She smiled when she heard their jaws hitting the floor and ran to Ino's with Miki.

Juugo and Sasuke were the firsts to get their selves together. "She actually gave a... Order." Well, I just only Juugo actually got himself together. Suigetsu shook his head and looked around the house, "Well, Karin you better start looks like you got a lot of work to do before Hina-chan comes home." He said, starting to walk to the living room. Karin glared at him. "Hey, wait! Why do I have to do all the work?" She yelled at Suigetsu. He stopped and looked back lazily, a huge grin was planted on his face. "'Cuz, you're the maid, Karin-channn." With that he walked out of the kitchen with Sasuke and Juugo following him with smirks on their faces. "UGH! YOU BAKA!"

XxXxXx

"Hinata-chan? You're all better! Come inside!" Ino said cheerily as she skipped into the living room. "Shika~ guess what? Hinata's all better! Miki, dear, Darien is upstairs!" Ino informed her lazy husband and Miki. The little Uchiha nodded and ran upstairs to see her friend. Hinata sat on the couch across from Shikamaru while Ino went to get some food. Hinata smiled at the Nara's heir and suddenly thoughts about Miki; she's going to be the heir of the Uchiha clan! That's not going to be good, considering that Danzo wanted her dead... Danzo. The thought of him sent shivers down her back. Danzo wanted to kill Miki. Danzo, an elder wanted to kill Miki, her daughter.

It took a little bit till it hit Hinata. Her daughter was in danger, and always will if Danzo was alive. Her eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat and screamed. She didn't actually know why she screamed, she just did. Maybe to get everybody's attention? Well if that was it, she did. Shikamaru jumped up from his nap with a kunai ready, the was a little crash in the kitchen and Ino can running out into the living room worried, and Darien was at the bottom of the stairs with a protective arm in front of Miki. Also, little Meelie was peeking from upstairs.

Hinata didn't have time to blush or be embarrassed she grabbed Miki. "I'm sorry, but we'll be leaving now." And with that Hinata started to run home holding Miki to her chest. Tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" Miki's questions weren't heard by the young women. Every time Miki opened her mouth to ask what's wrong, her mother just hugged her tighter and ran faster.

"Shikamaru, what did you do!" Ino yelled at him. He just shrugged and fell back a sleep. Ino sighed, _I'll just call later._ She thought and went to pick up the broken plate in the kitchen.

XxXxXx

What? She's home already? I'm barely done!" Karin exclaimed throwing her duster on the floor. Once hearing what Karin was saying, the boys jumped up and picked something up to wash. If Hinata gave them an order, who know what she's do as a punishment. Karin started to pick up her duster again but stopped. Juugo noticed this and then felt it. "Karin?" Sasuke and Suigetsu then felt it too. "She's coming at such a speed... Odd." She whispered. Their heads whipped to the door when it banged opened. Hinata was standing there, rocking Miki back and forth. Sasuke took a step towards her and she lifted her head a little so she was watching his feet. "... Hinata?" He tried to get a look at her face.

Hinata's head zipped up and everybody gasped at her face, she was crying... Blood. All she said was;

"He's coming for her."

**BAA! Scarrryyyyy~! Duh-duhduh-duhh. What's going to happen? Even I don't know, the writer of this fail story! Anyways, my excuses of course. Kay, first**; **IT'S SUMMER! And for some unknown reason, I'm actually busy. Surprise there. Second, my cousin and her friend flew down to see us and visited for like 2 weeks. Then I have all my friends and such. Hmmm, I had something else... I forget. OHYEAH! Sadly I won't to be able to work on this story till later in the school year. I know. So NOT cool. But I'm ALWAYS busy at the begin of school, even before it starts 'cuz my birthday is the 27 then three of my other cousins' birthdays are around my, plus I gotta buy supplies. OHWELL... I'll try as hard as I can! Farwell my readers. If you are confused or have any questions email me or send me one of those message on this site and I'll get Daiki to answer you **** buhhh-BYE. Love ya~! **


	6. This is the end?

**Okayy, last chapter for this story. Also I decided that any other story I'll write will be like one-shots or just lil' ones~ .. OHYEAH, can you even cry blood? ... ONWITHTHESTORY. Tobi-channn?**

**TOBI: NAY-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ME: THANK YOU. *gives cookie* **

The Girl Named Miki Chapter 6 *last chapter*

_"What? She's home already? I'm barely done!" Karin exclaimed throwing her duster on the floor. Once hearing what Karin was saying, the boys jumped up and picked something up to wash. If Hinata gave them an order, who know what she's do as a punishment. Karin started to pick up her duster again but stopped. Juugo noticed this and then felt it. "Karin?" Sasuke and Suigetsu then felt it too. "She's coming at such a speed... Odd." She whispered. Their heads whipped to the door when it banged opened. Hinata was standing there, rocking Miki back and forth. Sasuke took a step towards her and she lifted her head a little so she was watching his feet. "... Hinata?" He tried to get a look at her face._

_Hinata's head zipped up and everybody gasped at her face, she was crying... Blood. All she said was;_

"_He's coming for her."_

XxXxXx

Karin screamed and the guys jumped back. Suigetsu edged closer to the crying women and the little girl who probably fell asleep. He was going to try to get Miki out of Hinata's arms so she could rest and tell them what happened, which was a VERY stupid thing to do, even for Suigetsu. He had to dodge at least 20 kunai and shrunk at Hinata's death glare.

"Hinata..." Sasuke inched closer and put his hand out as to wipe the blood off her- SLAP... SLAP... SLAP... SLAP- at every slap he cringed but finally wiped off the blood on her face and hugged her. Tightly, not planning to let go. "Hinata, it's okay. Don't worry, don't be afraid. Tell me what's wrong." He whispered to her, getting her to calm down. She didn't look at him, she couldn't; after she hit him so many times. She started bawling her eyes out saying she was sorry over and over again. Usually, if she'd cry like this, she would fall asleep. But this time, that didn`t happen this time. She just kept on crying, that is till Miki awoke.

"Mommy?" Miki stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. "What's wrong mommy?" Hinata pushed herself off Sasuke so she could get a better view of her daughter. She took a breath, look at Sasuke who gave her a reassuring look, and then look down at her daughter. "Don't worry Miki-chan. We'll protect you." She smiled at kiss Miki's forehead. Miki didn't really understand, but nodded anyways.

Everybody's little family moment was gone they felt a very hated chakra coming. It walked passed the house with a taunting feeling as he stop for a mini-second at their door, then continued to the edge of Konoha. Sasuke let out a growl. "He's mine!" He hissed and ran out the house with his wife, daughter, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu following right after him.

XxXxXx

Ino finally got curious once she saw Sasuke charge out of the house with the rest of the group behind him. She had wondered why Hinata had suddenly ran out the house taking Miki with her just minutes after she just got there. So, since she left her kids home with Shikamaru and Choji, she decided to follow them.

XxXxXx

**(OKAY, THE STORY IS NOT OVER! I just wanna tell you that you should not read any further if you haven't read the NARUTO chapter 480,481,*I think. Pretty sure* 'cuz you will be kinda like confused. And for those who read it! Karin won't be held hostage, she will be there but not in the fight. Instead of Karin being held hostage by Danzo, Hinata will be in the fight. Where I'm going to start is near the end.)**

Juugo, Suigetsu, Karen, Miki and Ino watch with horrid struck faces as Danzo and Sasuke stood facing each other panting. Every time it looked like Sasuke was in the lead, Danzo would do something and would bring Sasuke down. "Why won't he let us help?" Karin whispered to Juugo, who just shrugged not taking his eyes off the match. "It's getting bad. I wonder how Hinata is taking it." Ino said, turning look at her friend. Who was currently wasn't there. "Hinata?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Everybody's heads snapped in the running Hinata's direction. The group hiding stared at her wide eyed, Sasuke cursed and Danzo smirked. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" Suigetsu yelled-whispered. She ran right in between the two ninja like a complete idiot. Danzo's movements were so fast she didn't even get the chance to blink.

"Now that I have you little _wife_, what will you do?" Danzo asked was a sick smile. Sasuke just glared, what could he do? He then felt Hinata and looked at her. She smiled softly and mouthed something no one could make out except Sasuke. He smirked and looked up at Danzo. "Kill you." He answered. Suddenly, there was a sword through Hinata and Danzo's heart. Everybody, except Hinata's eyes widen. Why would Sasuke jam his sword though his loved wife. Hinata started coughing up blood.

Sasuke was freaking out. _SHE SAID SHE WAS A CLONE! AFTER YOU HIT A CLONE IT GOES 'PUFF'! WHERE'S THE 'PUFF'?__** "**_Hinata? Hinata!" For once Sasuke was shaking violently. The Hinata just smiled up at him. "N... No... No... NO!" Sasuke was trying to get the thought of him killing his wife out of his mind.

Right when Sasuke was about to go insane, a dead Danzo fell onto of the still bleeding Hinata, who suddenly disappeared! Sasuke looked up from the gone Hinata and the dead old guy to a beautiful person, who as only covered in Danzo's blood, who was frowning at him with her Byakugan activated. "You actually thought I would let you kill me?" Hinata's frown turned into a pout. Sasuke just stood there. His wife was alive, he didn't kill her. Hinata walked up to him and took him into her arms. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." She kissed the top of his hair was he just stood there stunned. "MOMMY!" Miki jumped in her mother's waiting arms. "I told you we would protect you hunny." Hinata told her smiling rocking her baby back and forth. Miki looked up at her, tears pouring out her little eyes. "I thought daddy killed you!" Miki cried, pointing at her still not moving father. Hinata gasped, "Miki! Never think about those kinds of things about your dad!" Miki nodded and the others ran in to the field that holds the little family. They had somehow, in between the fight had moved from the edge of Konoha into the forest.

Karin and Ino glued their self's onto Hinata both crying. "You scared us all Hinata-chan!" Ino cried. "YES! Don't Ever do that again!" Karin agreed with Ino. Hinata laughed a little. "Okay, I promise never to do it again." Hinata unattached herself from the girls, nodded at Suigetsu and Juugo who were watching her sharply and stopped next to Sasuke and took his hand in her own. "H-how 'bout we go home?" She asked in her gentle voice. Sasuke turned to look at her and nodded.

Miki took his other hand and everybody went home. Ino left to go to her house after she noticed that everything was fine. "Bye!" Every said their 'good byes' and Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo went to sleep with the other three behind them.

"Good night Miki-chan." Hinata said. She could finally leave her daughter's side without worrying about her. Well she felt that after the drained all of Danzo's chakra and gave him to the Hokage. She closed her daughter's door and followed Sasuke to their bedroom.

**10 YEARS LATER! (Miki+Darien- 15, Meelie-11, Itachi-10, Belle-9 1/2) **

"CHI-CHI! GIVE ME THAT BACK!"Miki yelled at her little brother as she chased him around the house. He stuck his tough out "NO!" Miki 'UGHED' and turned to her mother who was currently packing lunches. "MOM! Tell him to give me my bra back!" Hinata looked up from her work, to her husband who was chuckling at her bad luck, to her two children. Then, sighed. "Itachi-"

XxXxXx

"Darien, can you go to the Uchiha's to see if they are ready please?" Ino yelled to her son from her room. "Yeah." His little sister who lay on the couch groaned. "Do we _have _to go?" Darien shook his head at Meelie, she looked just like their father- (except the tips of her hair is blond... And she's a girl) "YES!" Yelled her mother. She sighed, "Troublesome." –And acted like him too. Darien lefted and headed to Miki's.

XxXxXx

Even after his mother's warning Itachi still won't give his sister her bra back. The reason why she doesn't just get another one? That was her 'push-up' bra **(heheh, I'm evil!~)** and she needed to wear it TODAY. Why? 'cuz SOMEONE will be there~.

Suddenly the door opened and the 'SOMEONE' came in. "Hi, mom wants-" Darien as cut off when Itachi throw something in his face. At first he raised an eye brow, but then right when he realised what it was, Miki, who was blush mad ripped it from his hand and ran to her room leaving a flustered teenage boy, a laughing brother, and giggling mother, and ... Some kind of emotion that was on Sasuke's face.

XxXxXx

After Hinata finally got her daughter out of her room, then got her to stop choking Itachi, they finally made it to the meeting place. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! S-sorry we're late!" Hinata waved her free hand at the two women sitting on a bench. Sakura smiled and let go of her daughter so she could go and play with Itachi. Once Miki and Darien left the group of adults Hinata sat down next to Sakura.

Ino smiled up at Sasuke. "Sorry my _lazy _husband isn't awake from his nap so you can have another male to talk with Sasuke-kun." Hinata 'awwed' at the sight of Shikamaru and his daughter asleep on the bench next to them. "You don't have to wait long, mines will be here anytime now." Sakura said. Sasuke snorted. "Who said I wanted to see the dobe?" . "Sp-speaking of Naruto, how has he been?" Hinata asked, the last time she talk to him as her last mission, she had stop doing them. "Well. He's good. I'm just glad that now, since he's the hokage; he doesn't annoy me with his 'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage!' anymore." Hinata giggled.

"Speaking of the Hokage, here he is now." Ino said pointing to the grinning idiot who was waving like a manic yelling at Sakura about how he was here. He stopped and almost tripped over his own feet. "SASUKE-BAKA!" Naruto was about to hug him but Sasuke's glare stopped him. "Don't even THINK about it.

The girls decided to change the subject, "Don't you think Miki-chan and Darien-kun are the CUTEST couple?" Sakura cued. Hinata blushed and Ino was jumping up and down in her seat. "Th-they do... Go good to-together." Hinata agreed, stumbling over words. Ino smirked at nothing, "Do you remember the promise they made each other when they were 5? (Chapter 3)" Hinata nodded. "I wonder what age they will get married. OH! Maybe in the next years! What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked him, she had gotten married to Shika when she was 18, a couple of months after she had Darien. Sasuke glared at the two 15 year olds holding hands.

"I'm still thinking about him dating my girl."

**THE END~! :) I decided to finish it before school started! I already have 3 little one-shots but I'm not to sure yet. I think for all the stories I gotta do for english, I'll just put them on here. Oh yeah, If you wanna know what Miki, Itachi, Darien, Meelie and Belle(SakuNaru) look like, I'm going to put their 'profile' on my on my... Profile thingy :) So long~~! **


End file.
